Una Historia Real en CDM (Lysandro)
by Marielasss90
Summary: Me llamo Charminne, tengo 15 años y hace un mes se puede decir que supe que mi vida iba a cambiar, considero que soy una chica normal y esta es la historia de mi vida..
1. Intruduccion

Una Historia Real en C.D.M.

Me llamo Charminne, tengo 15 años y hace un mes se puede decir que supe que mi vida iba a cambiar, definitivamente "cambio", considero que soy una chica normal y esta es la historia de mi vida, supongo que no ay demasiado que contar, quizás los aburra, pero es todo lo que ay.

Mi padre nos dijo a mi madre y a mi hace un mes que por su trabajo lo cambiaban a otra plaza en otro país, ha sido una oportunidad que mis padres llevan esperando por un poco más de tiempo del esperado, una excelente oportunidad laboral para mi padre sin dudarlo y me siento muy contenta por ellos pero no voy a mentir… me aterra la idea de irme y dejarlo todo, dejar mi casa, mi país, mi escuela, mis amigos, la gente agradable y es más hasta a la que me es indiferente…., sobre todo extrañare a ese chico, ese chico que cada vez que lo pienso me hace suspirar, es todo tan frustrante y ya comenzábamos a pasar de un "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" a por un "Vamos al parque, nos sentamos juntos"…. ¡Ah, es realmente frustrante!

Bueno, solo espero que el cambio no sea demasiado fuerte para superar, espero que este sea un cambio para mejor, mi mama dice que los cambios siempre son buenos, que son para mejor y espero que realmente tenga razón.

Ese fue el comienzo de mi historia, ahora me encuentro en otro País, casa nueva y todo prácticamente para empezar de nuevo, han pasado unos días y estamos aun tratando de adaptarnos a la nueva situación, a mis padres parece gustarles el cambio y mi padre parece muy feliz en su trabajo, sin quejas por el momento.

Sobre mí que puedo contar, nada muy interesante, mis padres han visto varios institutos en los cuales inscribirme e incluso lo hicieron, me inscribieron en uno, pero no funciono así que me sacaron y ahora estoy inscrita en uno nuevo el cual me parece que tiene un nombre muy pelicular y es que se llama "Sweet Amoris" … ¿a qué es un nombre algo particular?, bueno a pesar de eso las estadísticas del instituto dicen que es uno de los mejores y bueno mañana empezara mi primer día.


	2. EPISODIO 1 Bienvenida al Sweet Amoris

EPISODIO 1

Lunes 27/Junio

Es el primer día de escuela, han venido a dejarme mis padres al colegio, me han dado los mejores deseos, dinero y papeles, papeles que le debo llevar a la directora, cosa que mi madre debió hacer, pero como dice que esta tan revuelta con las cosas de la mudanza y todo eso no ha podido así que me ha solicitado el apoyo y heme aquí buscando a la directora en un instituto que no conozco, jóvenes que nunca en mi vida había visto… jajajaja es algo tonto.

El instituto es bastante grande y es bonito, no lo voy a negar, las chicas parecen de clase y los chicos ni se diga, son guapos, aunque parece que cada quien va por su lado; seguí caminando por un pasillo tratando de encontrar la dirección cuando sin ver me tropecé con alguien.

-Hola Charmine, te estaba buscando para darte la bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris, soy la Directora y espero que te acostumbres a tu nuevo instituto; te sugiero que vayas a ver a Nathaniel quien es el delegado principal del instituto para verificar que tu formulario de inscripción este completo y en orden; Si te das prisa quizás lo puedas encontrar en este momento en la sala de delegados.

-Gracias señora – Me miro con una ceja levantada y me indico en qué dirección estaba la sala de delegados así que sin decir más fui directamente donde me indico.

Llegué a la sala y me propuse llamar a la puerta, enseguida se abrió y vi a un chico, nada feo, ¿en serio aquí solo gente guapa? No podría imaginar lo que se pensaría esta gente de mi.

-Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal – Dije esto al chico rubio de ojos ámbar que me abrió la puerta, parecía muy formal con su vestimenta de corbata.

-Hola, yo soy Nathaniel, ¿necesitas algo? – Pregunto, así que este chico serio es el delegado, vaya.

-La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción – Le dije esto sin más rodeos, era aburrido hacer esta parte del proceso de ser la chica nueva.

-Oh, eres la nueva, claro voy a verlo enseguida – Se marchó a buscar supongo que los papeles, no parecía sorprendido de mi llegada, supongo que como es el delegado y se ve tan inteligente ya debería saberlo, al final de cuentas supongo que es parte de su trabajo estudiantil.

-De echo faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario, veamos; te falta la foto del carnet y $25 que son del formulario y lo más importante…, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción que es la que tiene la firma de tus padres, tienes que traerla también, gracias. – Dijo esto con una sonrisa amable.

-Yo lo he preparado todo, ¿estás seguro? – Le pregunte de nuevo ya que, en verdad, sé que soy algo distraída pero tampoco es que no tenga memoria, yo he preparado esos documentos, segura estoy de que los ha extraviado.

-Por si acaso voy a comprobar que tu formulario no se haya colado dentro de otro formulario y tu solo encárgate de traer el dinero y la foto; de todos modos, me da gusto ver que llega una estudiante nueva y formal – dijo esto sonrió.

Salí del aula de delegados para ir a buscar donde hacerme la foto, pero al salir no me he dado cuenta y he vuelto a tropezar con 3 chicas, bastante guapas no puedo negarlo.

\- ¡Oye, tu eres la nueva! – Dijeron las 3 al unísono

-Sí, Ho…

-Pues nada, entre tú y el otro nuevo no estamos tan mal ¿verdad, chicas? – Dijo esto la chica de en medio una rubia despampanante después de mirarme de arriba abajo y entonces pasar empujándome tanto que casi me caía, no he podido evitar reírme irónicamente ya que parece que por fin me he encontrado con una opinión un poco más asertiva, esas chicas son desagradables y algo me dice que no será la primera ni la última vez que tenga que intercambiar palabras…

Para esto, después de una entrada y salida de malas presencias por fin me pude dirigir al salón de clases, entre todo al menos sabía que este era el salón correcto.

Al llegar al salón me encontré con un chico que casi me mata del susto, Kentin era un chico que conocí en mi escuela pasada, no lo conocí realmente mucho ya vista mi poca presencia, pero cuando lo conocí parecía que se había vuelto como una babosa, siempre pegada a mí, preguntado mil y unas cosas, era algo incómodo, pero no puedo negar que era un buen chico fuera de su apariencia.

\- ¿Eh, Charmine, ¿todo va bien? – Pregunto

\- Bien ¿y tú, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Le pregunte sin esconder mi sorpresa.

-Sí, gracias, estoy realmente contento de que hayan aceptado mi cambio de instituto ya que fue algo precipitado, la verdad es que realmente quería estar en el mismo colegio que tu – Dijo esto con un poco de pena, pero parecía realmente contento de verme, otra vez.

\- ¿En serio? Que bien, entonces, ¿has terminado todo lo de tu traslado? – Le pregunte, no quería portarme grosera con él, en realidad no me había hecho nada y supongo que será un buen amigo "conocido" en este instituto realmente desconocido para mí y hasta el momento poco agradable.

-Sí, no piden demasiadas cosas así que me fue un poco más rápido – Dijo esto con una sonrisa – Espero que mis compañeros de clase sean simpáticos.

Sin pensar con exactitud mi respuesta le dije – De todas maneras, no cuentes mucho con ello.

-Ah, ¿lo dices porque tú también te has encontrado a esas 3 niña, ¿verdad? – Me pregunto – La verdad es que no parecen muy simpáticas – Dijo esto en forma de confirmación a mi silencio.

\- ¿Tú también te las haz cruzado?, Bueno, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no son simpáticas.

Y así fue como finalizamos la conversación, ya que yo aún necesitaba encontrar al chico delegado para finalizar con mi proceso, pero bendita era mi suerte en ese momento que al salir del aula me lo tope.

-Oh, Charmine por fin te encuentro, se me había olvidado decirte que lo siento, pero finalmente no se podrá completar tu inscripción aquí – Dijo esto de una manera muy seria.

Al escucharlo realmente no podía creer mi situación, es mas no podía si quiera creerle, ¿Cómo que no estaba inscripta? ¿entonces que habían hecho mis padres? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡No lo podía creer!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? – Pregunte sin poder contener mi sorpresa y preocupación, ahora sí que mis padres se iban a impactar de lo sorprendente de la situación.

-Jajaja, ¡tendrías que haber visto tu cara!, esta es una excelente broma, ¿no lo crees? Jajaja – Dijo esto sin poder contener su risa.

La verdad es que, sí que me había asustado, pero bueno, tengo que aceptar que era mi momento, soy nueva y alguien tenía que jugármela así que no podía culparlo y menos aún me iba a buscar problemas entrando ni a ser desagradable si pretendía tener amigos.

-Ah, pero no es un chiste, me habías asustado – Me limite a decir solo esto.

-Jaja – Volvió a reírse – Perdóname, lo hare mejor la próxima vez – Dijo esto tratando de sonar totalmente serio, no le estaba dando resultados y se fue.

Como aun no terminaba mi cometido Seguí caminando, pero ahora en dirección al patio, jardín del colegio para encontrarme con un chico pelirrojo y me acerqué para presentarme.

-Hola, soy nueva. – Le dije

\- ¿Y? – Eso fue lo que me contesto a cambio, mmta, parece que aquí la gente es muy alegre, pensé.

\- ¿Siempre tan amable? – Le conteste.

-Especialmente con las nuevas – Me contesto ya creo recuperando un buen ambiente – Soy Castiel.

-Yo soy Charmine, bueno, vuelvo más tarde. Acabo de llegar al colegio y ya me estoy volviendo loca con todo el papeleo – Le dije para ser un poco más sincera.

-Jajaja, si ya veo lo que quieres decir – Siguió riéndose – Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado – Dijo esto con un poco más de desprecio en su voz.

No quise inmiscuirme más en esa conversación ya que le había dicho que tenía irme, además no lo conocía y seguramente pensaría que me importaba y claramente iba a tener razón, así que decidí mirarle una vez más e irme.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la sala donde encontré a Nathaniel la primera vez, para preguntar cómo iba mi proceso.

\- ¿Entonces, que, avanza o no este formulario? – Me pregunto

-Eso mismo es lo que he venido a preguntarte – Le dije

-Todavía no he tenido tiempo de certificar si tu formulario de inscripción está por aquí, así que mejor pásate en un rato – Me contesto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No hablas más que de papeleo? ¿es que nunca te relajas? – solté sin pensar.

-Bueno el trabajo administrativo no es especialmente divertido… - Me dijo esto mirándome de una manera extraña, seguro pensara que soy idiota por mi pregunta – Supongo que aun así debería hacer un esfuerzo – Sonrió.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte – Me disculpe, seguro que le incomode.

-No, no, tienes razón – Dijo el sonriendo ampliamente – Seguro que hare un esfuerzo la próxima vez.

Salí de ahí con una mucha pena después de mi conversación con Nathaniel, me apenaba mucho haber hecho esa pregunta, le vi claramente que se incomodó, seguro no está acostumbrado a que se metan mucho en su vida.

Me fui directamente al salón, ahí de nuevo me encontré con Kentin, pero que tonterías digo, claro que me iba a encontrar con Kentin todo el tiempo en el salón, pues estaba conmigo, jajajaja.

-Me gustaría saber – Empecé a decirle

-Sí, Charmine – Me contesto

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste dinero para pagar tus formularios sin gastar tu propio dinero? – Le pregunte esto sin más rodeos.

-Oh, pobre, ¿no traes suficiente? – Me pregunto – Me queda un poco de dinero, toma – Dijo esto y me entrego 15 dólares que traía, la verdad es que me daba pena, pero bueno, los tome sin pensarlo más.

Salí del salón con el dinero que Kentin me había ofrecido para dirigirme directamente a ver a Nathaniel.

-Anda, ¿ya has tenido tiempo de visitar el instituto? Es súper grande – Dijeron detrás de mí.

Me volteé para confirmar que quien me hablaba nuevamente era Kentin – Es muy grande así que es obvio que todavía me quedan muchas cosas por ver, ¡Hasta luego! – Le sonreí un poco y salí directamente en busca del delegado.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Me grito.

Como suponía Nathaniel seguía en la sala, entre sin más y le dije – Oye, por cierto, no me has dicho si has encontrado mi formulario o no.

-Oh, de veras lo siento, resulta que si se traspapelo en otro formulario – Me dijo esto con un poco de vergüenza – Me ofreció mis papeles y yo en respuesta solo le sonreí.

Ya por fin con mi formulario listo salí en búsqueda de la directora para finiquitar el proceso, que a mi parecer ya se estaba haciendo eterno y por fin la encontré.

\- ¿Entonces, has podido finalizar tu inscripción? – Me pregunto.

Le entregué el folder con mis papeles, sueltos claro estaba – Si, ese es mi formulario – Le dije.

Abrió la carpeta y con una cara poco agradable hojeo las hojas, me miro – Veamos, no voy a aceptar hojas sueltas de esta maneja jovencita, así que al menos busca un clip para unirlas y vuelve cuando en verdad esté listo y en orden – Me dijo.

Salí disparada al salón de clases de nuevo, era un salón y supongo que debería encontrar un clip con mucha facilidad y así fue, entrando al salón en un pupitre pude ver que se encontraba un clip, lo tome para unir las hojas y así salí en busca nuevamente de la directora.

\- ¿Esta vez sí está completo su formulario? – Lo reviso – De acuerdo, esta vez esta todo en orden, queda admitida oficialmente en Sweet Amoris, las clases ya han terminado así que puede volver a casa, por hoy no tomaremos en cuenta su inasistencia a las clases.

-Adiós, señora – Le conteste, agradecida de haber finalizado el dichoso proceso tan largo.

Me dirigí complemente a la salida del instituto cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! – Me dijo – No me ha dado tiempo de enseñarte el instituto – Era Nathaniel – Pero aun te puedo mostrar la biblioteca, si te parece – Se ofreció.

-Sí, porque no. – Le dije esto con una sonrisa, al parecer si hice hoy un amigo y descubrí un viejo amigo enamorado jajajaja, no estuvo tan mal el día, sonreí para mis adentros.

Seguí a Nathaniel por varios más pasillos, me conto que el acceso a la sala estaba reservado para aquellos estudiantes que necesiten buscar información para algún proyecto – Algo normal para ser una biblioteca pensé yo – Pero como él era el delegado me dijo que podía entrar siempre que quisiera – Esto lo dijo como si fuera una de las cosas por las que se sentía orgulloso de ser el delegado principal, yo solo me limite a asentir porque personalmente no me imaginaba que hubiera una biblioteca aquí pero claro, era una idea estúpida, si era una escuela era claro que debía haber una biblioteca, pero bueno el sonrió tan ampliamente que no me quedaron dudas de que le gustaba la biblioteca; y sin mas sorpresas termino mi día y me dirigí camino a mi casa, mi nuevo hogar..

 **Nathaniel**

Por favor, hoy ha sido un día realmente arduo en el colegio.

-Y dime, hoy has llegado más tarde de lo normal hermanito – Me dijo esto Amber entrando en mi habitación.

-Sí, hoy fue un día más pesado, sobre todo con el proceso de nuevo ingreso de la chica nueva, Charmine.

-Y dime, ¿Qué piensas de ella? Digo, ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Amber? – Le pregunte.

-Me refiero a si es inteligente o tonta, ¿no viste su documentación? – Dijo irónicamente.

-Amber ya sabes que yo no reviso la documentación con esa índole en la que tú vives.

-Bueno, ¿la viste o no? – Pregunto impaciente, esperando su respuesta.

-Es una chica promediamente sobresaliente en sus notas, además parece bastante simpática y no se diga de que es una chica de una belleza extraña, ¿contenta?

\- ¿Cómo que "BELLEZA EXTRAÑA"? – Dijo esto haciendo mucho énfasis en esas palabras.

-Es bonita a su manera, llamativa, guapa, ¿no lo entiendes Amber? – Pregunte.

-No me digas que soy tonta con ese tono hermanito, es solo que no puedo creer que te haya gustado esa chica, es tan sosa, ¿no viste como venía vestida? – Pregunto

-Solo digo que es una chica guapa y que su belleza es extraña, no sabría decirte como – Le sonreí y la tome de las mejillas – Además en mi vida solo hay una chica y esa eres tu – Le dije y le di un beso tierno en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Basta!, eres un tonto – Me dijo sonriendo – No quiero que te fijes en nadie que yo no crea que es suficiente para ti Nathaniel, ya te he dicho que yo tengo que darte mi aprobación – Dijo esto y supe inmediatamente que ella creía que en el instituto no existía la chica que fuera perfecta para mí.

-Además, creo que Charmine te caería muy bien Amber – Dije esto solo con la intención de hacerla molestar y dio resultado.

-Estas mal, de hecho ya me cae muy mal y no te creas que lo dejo escapar, eso de belleza rara... – Dijo esperando una explicación nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – Le pregunte

-No te quieras escapar, ¿Qué es lo que según tu consideras una belleza extraña? – Insistió.

-Ok, considero que son particularmente bellos y extraños sus ojos, ¿Cuántas personas vez con los ojos de diferente color? Y a eso agrégale que sea una chica – Dije sonriente.

-Ah, vaya, sus ojos…. – Estaba sin duda pensandolo – No había notado que es verdad que tiene ojos de diferente color, para mi es algo sin importancia – Quiso restarle valor.

-Además me he fijado que tiene el cabello totalmente blanco y largo, ¡Blanco!, ¿puedes creerlo? – Dije con sorpresa – Eso hace en su totalidad por lo que me ha parecido una "Belleza Extraña" – Concluí con la explicación.

-Ok – Dijo ella – Pero no es nada del otro mundo, ya hemos visto a otra persona con esa peculiaridad de ojos y más o menos con ese estilo de cabello – Dijo esto sin sorprenderse.

\- ¿A quién? – Pregunte yo tratando de pensar a quien se refería.

-A Lysandro – Dijo sin más – El mejor amigo de mi novio.

-Tienes razón, lo he olvidado, como casi no lo vemos porque siempre esta con ese bandido el cual no es tu novio y si nuestros padres supieran que te gustan esa clase de chicos creo ya estarías en un internado Amber – Le dije sin mostrar más interés en la conversación.

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir, ya lo sé Nathaniel, en todo caso estamos hablando de la chica rara y Lysandro que son particularmente parecidos – Se rió a carcajadas y no sé porque motivo esta vez Amber me molesto.

-No tenemos más que hablar del tema Amber – Le corte la risa – En todo caso no es propio reírse de una chica que podría convertirse en algo cercano a ti – Finalice y con esto la invite a salir de mi habitación.

CONTINUARA...


	3. EPISODIO 2 Conociendo los Clubes

EPISODIO 2

Martes 28/Junio

Hoy es mi segundo día de clases, como el día de ayer mis padres me llevaron al colegio, me dieron dinero y los mejores ánimos; benditos estos ánimos que parece hoy los voy a necesitar más que ayer.

Entre al colegio y me dirigí inmediatamente a los casilleros para dejar mis cosas.

\- ¡Hey! Mira a quien tenemos a aquí – Escuché que dijeron detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para verificar quienes era y no resulto más obvio de que eran las chicas desagradables que me encontré ayer.

-Fíjate, novata, mira lo que hemos encontrado en nuestras taquillas – Saco un pedazo de papel y me lo da, resulta que era una fotocopia mía a la que alguien le había pintado unos bigotes por encima y no sé qué cosas más.

\- ¡Pero si soy yo! – Dije sin tratar de ocultar mi sorpresa, me sentía eufórica y no en el buen sentido, ¡Esto era terrible! – Es la foto que me hice para el formulario de inscripción – Dije.

-No eres muy fotogénica ¿no?, ¿quieres otra? – Me dijo con una sonrisa malévola – Mira tenemos varias – Finalizo y me aventó varias copias a la cara que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

\- ¿Son ustedes las que han hecho esto? – Pregunte al borde de la histeria.

-Y, por cierto, ahora que ya te has matriculado ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Nathaniel – Dijo esto y me miro como si quisiera matarme para terminar yéndose con sus amigas entre risas!

Me quede parada enfrente a mi casillero, ¿pero que les he hecho yo? Me preguntaba, estoy segura que han sido ellas las que están detrás de todo esto, y además ¿Cuál es su problema con Nathaniel? Seguro que le gusta.

Cuando terminé de meter todas mis cosas en mi casillero y tomar solo lo necesario para mi clase me encontré al chico pelirrojo, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Castiel.

-Hola – Le dije.

-Eh, Charmine, muy bonita tu foto – Se rio.

\- ¿Tú también la haz visto? – Le pregunte irritada.

-Claro, igual que la mitad del instituto – Dijo esto para molestarme, ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La mitad del instituto!

\- ¿Te diviertes he? – Le dije con sarcasmo - Estas aquí por algo en especial, supongo, ¿Qué quieres? – Le dije todavía irritada.

\- ¡Oye guapa! Que yo no tengo nada que ver – Se defendió al escuchar mi tono tan irritante – Aparte es una jugada de cobardes esa – Dijo esto sin tantos roderos, ya en el mismo tono irritado que yo.

\- Si tan rudo eres, ¿Por qué no me defiendes? – Le ataje, era claro que no me iba a defender, ¡Soy estúpida! Pero que coños digo… y como me lo pensaba, respondió.

\- ¿Por qué debería?, además no se quien lo hizo – Finalizo

En mi coraje e irritación no pude cuidar más mis buenos modales sin poder contenerme más le dije.

-Las tres estúpidas esas

-Hay muchas chicas imbéciles por aquí – Me atajo y realmente creí que eso pensaba.

-Estas siempre jutas, no creo que no lo sepas – Le dije irritada – Una morena, una asiática y una rubia, muy guapas las tres – Dije esto volteando la mirada – Amber, creo, acabo de llegar y no paran de provocarme.

\- ¡Jajaja! – Se reía a carcajadas – Hablas de la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas? – Dijo esto y en mi mente una alarma se encendió – Es cierto que esas bandoleras tienen un buen historial – Se rio.

\- ¿Entonces, me ayudas? – Le dije ya esto un poco más tranquila.

-Jajaja – Seguía riéndose – ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? – Pregunto - ¿Pegarles? – Dijo.

Escucharlo decir esto y pretendiendo el ser tan rudo no pude evitar tomarle el pelo – Jeje, venga Castiel, con un poco de suerte igual y la ganas en una pelea, yo puedo ser el árbitro – Le guiñe un ojo.

Se rio automáticamente de mi proposición – Jajaja, ¿pero es que quieres que me expulsen? – Pregunto divertido – Además yo soy un caballero y no pego a las chicas – Me devolvió el guiño.

-Vale, pues hasta luego "Caballero" – Puse mucho énfasis en esta palabra y así procedía a retirarme.

\- ¡Eh!, espera- Me dijo – ¿Y como que con un poco de suerte les puedo pegar? ¿También te la estás buscando tú? – Me dijo bromeando y con esto me dio un golpecito sonriendo.

A esto yo solo pude mirarlo con cara de incógnita sin dejar de reírme, pero claro, no me iba a quedar sin cobrarme lo del golpe así que lo miré una vez más, me reír de él y le di un golpecito.

-Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Se sorprendió de que le devolviera el golpe, aunque no estaba molesto – ¡Venga!, largo – Me dijo sonriendo – Antes de que pierda mis modales de caballero.

Sin molestarme más en retarlo obedecí sus palabras y me fui directo al salón, ¿y a quien creen que me encontré? Justo a quien estaba por ir a ver, a Nathaniel.

-Hola, ¿Qué ay de nuevo? – Me saludo – ¿Va todo bien? – Me pregunto al ver que no le respondí su saludo enseguida.

Como estaba molesta y además de todo me acaba de enterar de que la bruja 1 era su hermana no pude evitar preguntarle sin más rodeos que había pasado con el tema de mi foto colgada por todas partes.

-Oye, ¿puedo saber porque mi foto para el formulario del instituto está colgada y pegada por todas partes?

-¡COMO! – Parecía realmente sorprendido – ¿Qué? ... No tengo idea – Se quedó pensando

Y aun enojada no pude evitar decirle – Pero mira la fotocopia – Le entregué la hoja – ¡La han puesto por todas partes! …. ¡Qué vergüenza! – Dije muy molesta

-Mira, lo siento – Se disculpó – No sé cómo es que estas personas lograron tener acceso a tu foto – Parecía que esto lo decía en serio.

\- ¿No puedes hacer nada? – Le pregunte y lo mire de tal manera que le hice saber que quien había hecho esto era su hermana, la bruja número 1 – Castiga a los responsables – Le pedí

-Bueno, yo no puedo imponer sanciones a los estudiantes – Me miro pensativo – Eso solo puede hacerlo la dirección del centro y los profesores, así que no puedo hacer nada contra las personas que han hecho esto – Miro la foto de nuevo – De todos modos, reconozco que, en cierto modo – Me miro de nuevo pero esta vez apenado – Se podría considerar que soy responsable, así que retirare las fotos por ti, ¿estás de acuerdo? – Me pregunto

-Ok, gracias – Le dije un poco más calmada – Seguro que han sido esas tres brujas las que te la han jugado – Le dije sin pensar mis palabras

\- ¿Qué brujas? - Me pregunto

-Siempre están las 3 juntas, ¿sabes? Amber la rubia, ¡Ah!, también han hablado de ti – Le dije – En cualquier caso, son esas las 3 idiotas – ¿Pero qué demonios acabo de hacer? Me dije a mi misma pues me acaba de enterar que la bruja numero 1 era su hermana y yo acaba de insultar a su hermana delante de él, estaría claro que se enojaría.

-Sabes, Amber es mi hermana – Me dijo esto, pero no parecía molesto conmigo – Aunque sé que no siempre es de lo más agradable cuando esta con sus amigas – Pensó – Aunque no siempre se puede acusar a alguien sin pruebas – Dijo esto y comprendí que era su manera de defenderla, estaba claro

No quise meterme en más problemas por causa de mi bocota así que salí del salón para distraerme un momento y quizás conocer a mas compañeros.

Me fui directamente al patio, jardín para relajarme y ahí miré que se encontraba Castiel escuchando su MP3 así que no quise molestarlo y seguí dando vueltas por ahí, tratando de ordenar mis ideas.

Pasé un largo rato en el jardín así que decidí que era hora de regresar al salón de clases, justo cuando lo hice me encontré a Kentin.

-Hola Charmine – Me saludo.

-Ken, ¿has visto a esas 3 chicas que van siempre juntas? – Le pregunte dubitativa

-Sí, me acaban de robar dinero – Me dijo como si nada

\- ¿Cómo que te han robado tu dinero? – Le pregunte nuevamente irritada

-Sí, me han empujado al suelo y se han llevado mi dinero, dijeron que preferían almorzar en un restaurante que en la cafetería – Dijo esto otra vez como si nada pasara.

\- ¡Pero no te dejes! – Le dije molesta – ¿Eres un hombre o qué?

-Me empujaron y me tiraron al suelo – Se indignó – Eran 3, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? – Me dijo esto queriendo defenderse de mi acusación – Te han hecho algo a ti también? – Me pregunto de pronto preocupado

\- ¿Te han dado una fotocopia? – Quise saber.

\- ¿Una fotocopia? – Me pregunto – No, ¿Por qué?

-Déjalo – Le dije esto para que no se preocupara por algo mío cuando él no podía ni con su alma, me daba tanta ternura y a la ves lo miraba y me daba coraje por tonto

-Bueno, vale – Me dijo algo decepcionado

No quería ser mala con él, ni era lo que pretendía ya que era un buen chico y conmigo se ha portado amable pero no podía soportar la idea de que no se defendiera ni un poquito así que solo decidí otorgarle una sonrisa y retirarme.

Caminando por el pasillo me encontré con la directora.

-Señorita Charmine, Espere un momento – Me grito para que la esperara – Me gustaría que participara en las actividades del instituto – Me entrego un formato – En concreto, me gustaría que echara una mano a algunos de los clubs de su interés – Me dijo – Ahora tanto el club de baloncesto como el de jardinería son los que necesitan ayuda, puede elegir – Me ofreció – ¿Cuál de los dos le interesa más? – Me pregunto

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidí que debía echarle una mano al club de baloncesto ya que eso de andar ensuciándome con tierra y las plantas y todo sobre jardinería no me agradaba mucho, por supuesto que me gustaban las flores como a cualquier chica, pero solo hasta ahí, era agradable recibirlas.

-Creo que voy a echarle una mano al club de baloncesto -Le dije

-Perfecto, en ese caso ve allí y pregunta cómo puedes ayudar – Me dio la orden

-Pero no sé dónde es y…. – Me detuvo

-Habla con tus compañeros y pregúntales donde es – Se fue sin decir mas

Entre al salón para ver si había alguien y poder preguntarles la dirección del club de baloncesto, pero no había nadie y con mi buena suerte al salir me topé con las tres brujas…, pero me di cuenta que pasaron por mi lado y me ignoraron… ¡Genial! Pensé en mi interior.

Entre en la sala de delegados para ver si estaba Nathaniel y preguntarle a el ya que como él es el delegado él debe saber dónde está todos los clubs.

\- ¿Charmine? – Me miro al entrar

-Ah, Nathaniel, te estaba buscando – Le dije

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Me pregunto

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme donde está el club de baloncesto? – Le pedí

-Lo siento, estoy un poco ocupado en este momento – Me dijo – Deberías pedir a alguien del club que te lo enseñe – Me dijo esto como si no fuera lo más lógico

Pero con la pena, sé que era lo más lógico que hiciera lo que me pidió, pero en esta historia era que yo soy nueva y no conocía a nadie más que a ellos, por lo cual le insistí

\- ¿Seguro que no estás pensando en nadie? – Le pregunte de nuevo

-Mmm, parece que Castiel está apuntado en el club de baloncesto – Estaba pensando – Pero conociéndolo, no creo que realmente participe mucho

Salí de la sala para dirigirme a buscar a Castiel y adivinar de que humor esta para saber si me va a ayudar o no, es un chico tan bipolar, que Dios me amparé

Me encontré a Castiel en el jardín, como cada vez que lo veo

-Castiel, tengo que ir al club de baloncesto, ¿sabes dónde está? – Le pregunte

-Tal vez – Me dijo

No me encontraba para pasarme jugueteando con él al tira y afloja de palabras así que fui clara y le dije – ¿Podrías contestar con claridad de vez en cuando? ¡Me pones de nervios! – Le dije y para ser más directa puse mirada de "me irritas" jajajaja

-Buf… "Disculpeme señorita" – Parecia molesto – ¿Y que se supone que gano si te lo digo?

Como quería que me soltara rápido la sopa quise recuperar el buen ánimo así que le jugué una bromita

\- ¿El placer de mi compañía? – Coquetee con una sonrisa picara

El solo sonrió, parecía que lo había logrado

-Jajaja, ¿Solo eso? – Seguía riéndose ya de buen humor – ¿Y porque buscas el club entonces? – Me pregunto

-Una especie de trabajo obligatorio en uno de los club del instituto, creo – Le conteste aun con una sonrisa

-Ah, ya veo – Dijo el – El famoso método de la directora para ayudar a los novatos se integren

Perdiendo la paciencia, pero sin perder la cordura con este chico le dije – Bueno ¿me enseñas al final el camino o no?

-Oye, vuelve más tarde – Me tiro al loco, ya sabía que haría esto – Ahora en este momento tengo algo que hacer, pero luego te lo enseño – Dijo esto y se fue.

Así sucesivamente pasaron las horas, me sentí fracasada y sin éxito de haber descubierto el camino al club de baloncesto me dirigí a los casilleros para guardar mis cosas.

-He estado a punto de irme, venga – Me dijeron – sígueme – Era Castiel – Ya veras, está aquí al lado, en el gimnasio, a la izquierda – Me dijo señalando el lugar – Lo podrías haber encontrado sola si te hubieras esforzado un poco

Me limite a seguirlo sin decirle una palabra, yo no sé qué se creía este guapo rudo, ¿decirme que no me esforcé por encontrar el club? ¡Pero quien se cree!

Llegamos al gimnasio y entramos en el lugar, era muy grande y tenía una cancha enorme, me quede sorprendida

-Aquí lo tienes – Me dijo aprovechando el momento en el que me vio totalmente sorprendida – A la izquierda en el patio enfrente del club de jardinería – Me dijo para confirmarme la dirección – ¿Por lo menos sabes lo que debes hacer? – Me pregunto sacándome de mi asombro

-Eh…. No – Le conteste con un poco de vergüenza, después de haber buscado por tanto tiempo el maldito club y cuando lo encuentro no sé qué coños hacer, que poca… pensé.

-Genial- Dijo – No ayudan mucho los de administración – Sentí que esto lo decía por cierto rubio – Te mandan a un club sin darte más información

-Mmm – Solo conteste esto y me puse a observar el gran salón delate de mi para ver si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar.

-Lo sé – Siguió mi mirada – Los chicos siempre se están quejando porque faltan la mitad de las pelotas – Me miro – Solo tienes que buscarlas, no debería ser muy complicado, solo falta 5, creo.

-Vale, voy a hacer eso entonces – Le dije aceptando su propuesta de buscar las pelotas.

El solo me miro para confirmar que estaría bien con eso y se fue tomando una dirección diferente a la mía, yo en cambio salí disparada en busca de las pelotas, al patio, jardín, pasillos y por último el salón de clases.

En proceso de buscar las pelotas me volví a encontrar con Castiel

\- ¿Has encontrado todas las pelotas? - Me pregunto

-No, todavía no – Le conteste

-Te tomas tu tiempo – Me dijo esto y se fue

En el jardín me encontré 3 pelotas, al entrar a la escuela, en el pasillo me encontré con Nathaniel y aproveché para preguntarle

-Nathaniel, ¿has visto balones de baloncesto por ahí? – Pregunte

-No, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – Tienes que encontrar las pelotas del club ¿verdad?

-Sí, los estoy buscando – Le sonreí al ver que parecía pensativo – Al menos me entretengo

-Sí, y no debería tomarte mucho tiempo, animo – Me alentó para que siguiera con mi trabajo

Así fue que las encontré todas, la verdad es que no entendía porque si su lugar era estar en el gimnasio, no entendía como era que terminaban las pelotas regadas por todo el instituto, pero sin más me dirigí hacia este para dejar las pelotas.

-Entonces, ¿has encontrado esos balones? – Me preguntaron, era Castiel con su buen ánimo.

-Sí, los he encontrado los 5 – Dije feliz

\- ¿Y qué esperas? – Me apremio- Ve a guardarlas en el gimnasio y así abras terminado.

-Sí, eso estoy haciendo – Le dije.

Llegue al gimnasio y me sentía tan feliz.

\- ¡Una cosa bien echa! – Me dije a mi misma muy feliz y dejé los balones en su lugar

Salí del gimnasio por fin, contentísima porque terminé mi trabajo y me fui directamente a los casilleros para prepararme para mi próxima clase, si es que tenía porque ya habían pasado demasiadas horas, literal, realmente así me sentía.

-Aparta, que pasamos – Me gritaron 3 horribles brujas

No pensaba dejarme más de estas brujas así que les conteste llena de valor – No tienes más que apartarte princesita, yo no pienso moverme ni una pizca.

-Estoy alucinando, ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Contesto la bruja mayor – Vuelve a tu papel de sirvienta para los clubes – Dijo esto y las 3 desgraciadas pasaron empujándome hasta el punto de que casi me caía, son unas malditas, las odio, pero un día la voy a poner en su sitio me dije a mi misma y seguí ordenando mi casillero.

-Que bien que te encuentro – Me dijeron, era Nathaniel – Iba al patio, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Me pregunto.

En este momento tan desagradable tenía que haber venido Nathaniel así que no oculte mi molestia, yo no era sirvienta de nadie así que le pregunte directamente – ¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Vaya – Parecía sorprendido de que le preguntara eso, he de pensar que porque esta guapo se piensa que todas las chicas le dirán SI como si nada – Pues tengo una justificación de ausencia que castiel debe firmar, pero, la verdad – Parecía penoso de decirme esto – Cuanto menos lo vea mucho mejor, ¿te importaría llevarle el documento para que lo firme y traérmelo de vuelta?

\- ¿Castiel? – Soné sorprendida – No es una persona fácil – Le dije – Voy a haber que puedo hacer.

-A mí me lo vas a contar – Se rio – Gracias por ir en mi ligar – Me dio el papel

-Pero un momento – Lo pare en seco antes de irse – ¿Porque tiene que firmar el su justificante de ausencia? – Pregunte – ¿No tiene que hacerlo sus padres más bien?

-Normalmente si – Me contesto – Pero Castiel se ha emancipado, como sus padres viajan mucho por temas de trabajo tiene que valerse por sí mismo en el día a día – Me quede sorprendida con lo que me dijo – También en todo aquello que concierne al instituto.

-Oh, ya veo – Dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa – No lo sabia

Sin esperar más nada se fue así que salí de nuevo en busca de Castiel, seguro cuando me viera me iba a dar la paseada, en el pasillo me encontré con él.

-Firma aquí, por favor – Le mostré el papel, no parecía contento

\- ¿Un justificante de ausencia? Y que más – Me dijo – Ya puedes regresárselo a Nath, no voy a firmar nada – Empiezo a creer que esto iba a ser un ir y venir de vueltas entre estos chicos

Fui a buscar a Nathaniel inmediatamente.

-Has ido a verlo, ¿no? – Me pregunto Nathaniel al encontrármelo

-Sí, y te confieso que no quiere firmar tu papel – Se lo devolví

Me regreso el papel

-Es muy cabezón, tu insiste un poco – Me dijo – Ya verás cómo termina firmándolo

-Sí, pero me pone de los nervios ese chico – Le confesé

-De verdad lo entiendo – Me dijo – ¿Te importaría intentarlo de nuevo? – Me pido

Solo pude darle una sonrisa, pero me parecía esto cansado y cada vez mis sospechas en que esto sería un ir y venir con estos dos chicos, salí de nuevo en busca de Castiel, lo encontré en su casillero, me miro

\- ¿Quieres algo más? – Pregunto irritado

-Sí, el justificante de ausencia…. – No me atreví a decir mas

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Me dijo irritado

\- ¿De verdad no quieres firmar? – Le pregunte

-Mmm, deja que piense – Se mofo el muy idiota por mi pregunta

\- ¿Y? – Le insinué en el mismo tono

\- ¡No! – Me grito – Te he dicho que no voy a firmar nada, además si verdad tiene agallas que venga el a pedírmelo en lugar de mandar a una niña como tú – Dijo esto muy enojado así que sin querer contestarle tan grosera para no buscármela le deje y salí en busca de Nathaniel pero en su búsqueda me topé con Kentin

-Ken, ¿estás haciendo algo? – Le pregunte

-Nada en especial – Me contesto – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-A lo mejor – Le dije – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé – Me contesto – Pero estaré aquí si me necesitas – Se ofreció

-Tengo que hacer que Castiel, el chico que suele andar por el patio firme el justificante de ausencia, ¿puedes encarte? – Le pedí

-Claro que puedo hacerlo – Dijo muy seguro y eso me dio mala espina

-Mmm, no, mejor no, déjalo, voy a encargarme yo misma – Le dije y guardé el justificante de ausencia y sin más me despedí de él y seguí con el "favor" que me habían encomendado… Pero eso me pasa por ofrecida, pensé.

En el salón me encontré con Nathaniel, me vio y me pregunto.

\- ¿Y?

-Bueno, ha dicho que si te atreves no tienes más que ir directamente a preguntarle – Le conteste

-Bueno, puedes decirle que un hombre debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, solo tiene que firmar – Me dijo Nathaniel a mí, esto ya me estaba hartando así que tenía que tomar una decisión la próxima vez que viera a cualquiera de los dos

-Entendido, voy – Le dije ya con mucho más fastidio, se había borrado la sonrisa de mis labios y salí en busca de Castiel por una vez más y la ultima

\- ¿Has trasmitido el mensaje? – Me pregunto el rey de roma

-Sí y…. – Pensé lo que le iba a decir

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Me dijo – ¡Que pesada eres!

-Eh…. Lo sé – Le dije recuperando la paciencia, será mejor que por el momento no me lo eche de enemigo – Pero Nathaniel tampoco me deja en paz – Le dije

-Lo entiendo – Me dijo más tranquilo – Pero soy igual de cabezón que él, No firmo nada, además, seguro que lo hace para que me expulsen del instituto – Me dijo y me sorprendí, no esperaba eso

\- ¿Qué?, no quiero que te echen así que olvídate del papel, voy a devolvérselo – Dije esto y me guarde el justificante en mis bolsillos

-Sabía que lo entenderías – Dijo algo sonrojada y mirando a otro lado – Gracias

Me fui directamente a buscar a Nathaniel, no esperaba que el hiciera algo como para que expulsaran a un alumno, asique iba echa una furia.

\- ¿Lo has conseguido esta vez? – Me apremio

Hecha una furia le dije – La verdad es que no, toma, aquí tienes el papel – Le devolví su justificante – No quiere firmarlo y la verdad es que yo no voy a seguir insistiendo, ya estoy cansada así que por favor arréglatelas tú con el – Le dije

-No te voy a dar las gracias por tu ayuda – Me dijo molesto – Aunque solo me sorprende a medias, tiene la misma pinta los dos – Dijo esto para insultarme, no me importa, me reí para mis adentros – Vale, dame ese papel – Y me quito el justificante de las manos – Me las arreglare por mi cuenta para variar

-Más vale, yo creo – Fue lo único que pude decirle

Cuando termino todo el rollo de lo del justificante de Castiel sentí que me había liberado de cargar algo que no me correspondía a sí que me sentía tranquila para poder volver a casa, cuando de pronto escucho las voces de Castiel y Nathaniel

"Asume las consecuencias de tus actos, pedazo…" – Nathaniel

"Si te voy a enseñar las consecuencias de ir tocándome las narices…. Te vas a enterar" – Castiel

¡Como! ¡Están a punto de pelearse!

Los pude distinguir al final del pasillo y como era mi costumbre desde que llegue en este instituto fui a intervenir, pero lo hice por Nathaniel, no quería que Castiel le diera unos buenos golpes, no era que no me importara Castiel, pero es que Nathaniel se ha portado bien conmigo desde que llegue, ante todo no podía ser una mal agradecida

\- ¡Nathaniel para! – Le dije – No sirve de nada, no va a dar su brazo a torcer

He intentado en vano interponerme, pero Castiel me ha empujado y me ha dicho que no me entrometiera, pero finalmente he conseguido alejar a Nathaniel de esa situación y Castiel se ha ido echando chispas, así que Nathaiel y yo hemos podido hablar antes de que yo volviera a casa.

 **Nathaniel**

Después de la situación tan penosa que le hice pasar a Charmine y las palabras tan descorteses que le había dirigido 3 horas atrás me sentía arrepentido.

Baje a la cocina para preparar la mesa y lo necesario para que mi familia pudiera bajar a cenar

-Hola, Nath – Escuche que mi hermana se acercaba

-Amber – La mire un poco molesto

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto ella

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien tomo la foto del formulario de Charmine y la repartiste por todo el instituto? – Le pregunte directamente – Ya sabes que se cuándo me estas mintiendo

\- ¿Por qué sigues empecinado con esa chica? – Exigió saber

-No cambies el tema Amber, te lo pregunto porque de alguna manera he sido el responsable y he tenido que recoger todas las fotos de ella que estaban por todo el instituto – Dije irritado

-Pues no debiste hacerlo Nath – Me abrazo – Pareces exaltado – ¿Que sucede?

-Nada, por favor sube a tu habitación y baja a cenar cuando tenga todo preparado – Le dije descontento

Sin más percances preparé la cena y junto a mi familia cenamos tranquilamente al menos este día, al terminar recogí la mesa y subí a mi habitación.

Me he puesto a hacer mis deberes de la escuela, pero una sola cosa rondaba en mi cabeza: Charmine, ¿Qué tipo de chica era ella? Parecía disgustarse cuando las cosas no le salían a la primera, tampoco era una chica que se dejara de nadie, inteligente y guapa pero no parece tener suerte para encontrarse con buenas amistades, con dificultades para adaptarse… ¿Qué tipo de chica es? Cuando creo que acierto un punto a su favor la veo con Castiel y parecen llevarse bien y luego me dice que no la pone de nervios, no la entiendo…. Aunque solo puedo llegar a una conclusión: ME GUSTARÍA CONOCERLA MAS….


End file.
